


Outed

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Audrey Pauley; implied m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Monica discovers why Doggett just wants to be friends.





	Outed

**Author's Note:**

> Notes 1: The Krycek of this universe has two arms.
> 
> Notes 2: The character of Dr. Mikhail 'Misha' Uvarov belongs to me, and I don't share. 
> 
> Notes 3: As always, mucho thanks to Ursula for beta.

**Title:** Outed  
 **Author/pseudonym:** Mrs. Fish  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairings:** D/K  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for Audrey Pauley; implied m/m  
 **Status:** Completed  
 **Date:** 3/29/02  
 **Archive:** No; link okay. Do not forward to any other lists or archive without permission.  
 **Series/Sequel:** No  
 **Summary:** Monica discovers why Doggett just wants to be friends.

**Disclaimer:** The X-Files, the series, concepts and characters, are the property, copyright and trademark of Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter and others. No ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by the use in this work. This work constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This work is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes. 

* * *

**March 16, 2002**  
**Falls Church, VA**  
**1:53 p.m.**

Monica Reyes sighed loudly as she slowly pulled up in front of her partner's house. Had it really only been a week ago that she'd driven John home and they'd sat in this very spot talking? She'd been certain John was going to invite her in, but for some reason he never did. Maybe she was the one who needed to make the first move. Some men just needed a little push to get the hint that a woman was interested. And wasn't that why she was here in the first place? Never mind telling herself that she needed to find out what she'd missed at work for the past week -- she could have done that over the phone. Besides, she'd just come from the doctor and he'd given her permission to go back to work. She wanted to share the good news with John. 

Sure, Monica. Keep telling yourself that. 

"Well, it's now or never." Monica grabbed the paper bag next to her and headed for the house. 

* * *

"Monica, what are you doin here? Are you okay? C'mon in." 

Doggett took the offered paper bag, then smiled as he peeked inside. "Beer? What's this for?" 

"Doctor gave me a clean bill of health. I figured we'd celebrate." 

"Oh... that's great, Monica." 

Monica noticed the hesitation. "Is this a bad time, John?" 

"No... I mean... why don't you go on in the living room and I'll be right there." 

Reyes stared at her partner for a moment, decided she wouldn't push the issue, then turned and walked away. 

* * *

It was obvious that John wasn't alone. Maybe that's what he was trying to tell her, but didn't want to hurt her feelings. There were two open bottles of beer on the coffee table along with a huge bowl of chips and several kinds of dip; a basketball game was playing on the TV. 

"Here ya go." 

Monica turned and took the offered beer. "You have company. Why didn't you just say something, John? It's not like **you** invited **me** here." 

"Hey... you're always welcome here. Sit down, would ya. Tell me what the doctor said." 

"John..." 

"You'd better do what he says, Monica. You know how stubborn John gets." 

Monica spun around, nearly dropping the beer in her hand when she saw who had spoken. "What the...? You're dead." 

Alex Krycek  -- dressed in tight black jeans, what looked to Monica like John's gray pullover sweater, and black boots -- casually walked over to the sofa, settled himself next to Doggett, and took a long pull from one of the beers. 

"I assure you, Monica, the rumors of my death are highly exaggerated. Ask John." 

Reyes dropped into the leather recliner and decided to follow Krycek's lead. She drank down half the bottle before coming up for air. She looked from Doggett to Krycek to Doggett again before finally asking, "Will one of you **please** tell me what the hell is going on here? John, didn't Skinner tell us that he killed Krycek in the parking garage? Or did I just imagine that conversation?" 

John finished off his own beer before answering. "No, you're right. Skinner shot Alex. He just didn't die. And before you ask, Alex **is** human. I can vouch for that." Doggett ran a hand over his face. "Look, Monica, it's a really complicated situation. All you need to know is that Alex is on our side; he's fighting against the aliens and colonization. And you can't tell anyone he's here, okay?" 

Monica hesitated only momentarily. She trusted her partner's judgment. "Okay... for now. But I do want a full explanation eventually." 

Doggett visibly relaxed. He leaned back... and Krycek wrapped an arm around him. 

"See... I told you she'd be fine with this." 

Monica nearly choked on her beer. "What the hell!? John... you... him... Oh my God!" Reyes suddenly cracked up, nearly doubling over with laughter. 

Doggett looked to Alex, but he just shrugged. "Beats me what's so funny." 

After several minutes, Monica was composed enough to speak. John handed her a box of tissues. 

"Thanks..." She finished her beer and set the bottle on the coffee table. "You know, John, one of the reasons I came over here was because of last Friday night." 

"Monica..." 

"No, let me finish. I kept expecting you to invite me in after I dropped you off. And then I got the impression that you really wanted to tell me something, but you never did. That's why I kept up the small talk. I was trying to make you comfortable. But nothing happened. And then with the accident and me having to stay at home, I never got the opportunity to talk to you about it. So that's one of the reasons I came here today. I wanted to... well..." Monica blushed. 

"She wanted to put the moves on you, John." Alex interjected. 

"Alex!" 

"He's right, John." Monica admitted. "Hell, you know how I feel about you. It's not exactly a secret. But your reactions all make sense now. What I don't understand is why the hell you just didn't tell me you were involved with someone. I would have..." 

"...poked and prodded until you found out who it was. I know you, Monica Reyes." Doggett chuckled. 

"Yea, I guess you're right. The curiosity would have driven me crazy, and I would have pestered you unmercifully until you broke down and told me who it was." 

"So you don't have a problem with Alex and I bein together?" Doggett asked hopefully. 

"Are you happy?" 

"Huh?" 

"Just answer me, John. Does Alex make you happy?" 

"I love him, Monica. Of course he makes me happy." Doggett beamed. 

"Then that's good enough reason for me to accept your relationship with him. Hell, John... you've had enough hurt in your life. It's about damned time for some happiness, don't you think?" 

Alex gave a "Here, here" as response, then kissed John on the cheek. "Love you, JD." 

"JD? Didn't you tell me that was what your partner in New York called you?" 

"Um... yea, he did. And still does." 

Monica turned to Krycek. " **You** were John's partner?" 

Alex nodded. "Guilty as charged. That's another long story for John to tell you. Maybe we should plan on you coming over for dinner one Sunday and we can..." 

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. 

"That's Misha; I'll get it." Alex went to the front door, glanced out he window, then let in the person who knocked. A flurry of Russian followed, then laughter, as Alex preceded a man into the living room. 

"Monica Reyes, may I introduce Dr. Mikhail Uvarov. Misha, this is John's partner on the X-Files." 

Dr. Uvarov took Monica's hand, then kissed it. "My pleasure, Agent Reyes. John, you never told me your partner was so lovely." 

Monica found herself blushing again. "Nice to meet you, too." She took her hand back and took a good look at Dr. Uvarov. 

He couldn't have been much older than Alex -- a year or two at the most \-- with chestnut hair and bright green-blue eyes. He was about the same height as John, but had a little stockier build. He was casually dressed in blue jeans, polo shirt and athletic shoes; a black leather jacket completed his attire. All-in-all, a **very** attractive man... and no wedding ring that Monica could see. 

"I should be going. You three obviously have plans. John, I'll see you on Monday bright and early. Alex, Dr. Uvarov... it was nice to meet you both." 

"No, no... do not go on my account, Agent Reyes." 

"Misha..." Alex warned. "Monica was in an accident last week. She still needs to take it easy." 

"If she's going back to work on Monday, she's fine, Alexei. Right, Agent Reyes?" 

"Um, it's Monica, and yes, I'm fine. But I still need to go. John, would you mind walking me out?" 

"I'll be right back, guys." 

* * *

"You could have stayed, you know?" 

Monica unlocked the car door and got in. "I know. But I really do have errands to run and things to do at home. Rain check?" 

"Any time, partner. How bout dinner next Sunday? Around one?" 

"That sounds good. Want me to bring anything?" 

"Nah... not if you don't want to. I'll have Alex make somethin special just for you." 

"Alex cooks?" 

"Yep; and cleans and does laundry, too." 

Monica laughed. "Sounds like you found a winner, John. I really am happy for you." 

"Thanks." John kissed her gently on the cheek, then closed the door. 

Monica started to drive away, the stopped and rolled down the window. "Is the doctor coming too?" 

It was John's turn to laugh. "I'll make sure Alex invites him. And Monica... he **is** single." 

Monica smiled, waved, and drove off. John stood on the curb until her car turned the corner, then headed back to the house. 

Alex was just going to love this. 

The end. 


End file.
